


Thoughts in Progress

by castamyre



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Fluff, M/M, Post-War, how do i ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castamyre/pseuds/castamyre
Summary: Linhardt and Caspar finally have a moment of peace.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Thoughts in Progress

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I wrote a casphardt ficlet in my notes app while at work. title taken from the Vacation Manor song of the same name, which inspired a lot of this work aesthetically.
> 
> (also follow me on twitter @ castamyre so I can feel cool)

“There you are.”

A familiar voice stirred Linhardt from his daydream.

“I’ve been looking all over for you,” it continued.

“Where else would I be, Caspar?”

“Do you know how big this place is? You coulda been anywhere!”

“But I wasn’t.”

“But you- whatever.” Caspar protested no further, and plopped down on the grass beside him.

“Come on, you know this place.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Caspar sighed. He loosened up, took a second to collect his thoughts, and laid back.

“It’s over, Lin.”

“So it is.”

“No more fighting.”

“Nope.”

The late afternoon sun beamed down on the hill where they lay. A gentle breeze blew across the clearing. It was warm, but not hot - still nice enough for Linhardt to wear the robes he loved. A few white clouds hung lazily in the sky.

“We can go back home.”

A single bird chirped from a nearby tree. Two more darted quickly overhead to meet him. The leaves rustled softly as they landed.

A small cloud drifted in front of the sun, giving them a moment of shade. A rabbit sprinted across the other end of the field.

“Do you really want to go back? To Bergliez?”

“No,” Caspar trailed off.

The cloud floated away again, and Linhardt squinted as the sunlight returned.

It was quiet here in a way the monastery never was. The hustle and bustle of human activity was far removed from this place, leaving only the gentlest sounds of nature. The calm whistling of winds hugging the knoll. The musical warble and gossip of birds in the scattered trees. The subtle humming and buzzing of bees navigating from flower to flower.

“Do you?”

“Not particularly.”

Linhardt shifted, laying his head on Caspar’s chest. For the first time in months - or maybe years - he wore no armor to speak of.

Lin always hated that chestplate. He hated the steel. It was cold and hard, unmoving and unfeeling. Impenetrable (which, he supposed, _was_ its job). It always reminded him of war, and fighting. And death. And it hurt.

But now there was none of that. No horrible metallic shell. Only him, and Caspar. He could feel the warmth of Caspar’s body, the gentle rising and falling of his chest, the slow and steady beating of his heart.

“You know how I feel about my parents,” Lin added. “And how they feel about me.”

“Yeah.”

Caspar ran his fingers through Linhardt’s hair. Even during the war, he’d always kept it smooth and soft, like silk. It splayed out across Caspar’s torso, exploding out from Linhardt’s head like the rays of the sun - and shining just as bright.

Lin was just so... effortlessly beautiful.

“And goddess knows there’s nothing for me at home, either,” Caspar continued. “No point in going back.”

“Mhm.”

Linhardt reached out for Caspar’s free hand. The gauntlets he’d worn for so long were gone, and the scars and blisters of war were already starting to heal. As their fingers interlaced, there was no pain, no steel. Only him, and Caspar.

The wind picked up a bit, disturbing a nearby flock of crows from their resting place. Their caws echoed across the peaceful clearing as they took to the sky. Free. Lin closed his eyes and imagined, for a moment, he was one of them.

“So if you’re not going back to Hevring, and I’m not going back to Bergliez...” Caspar thought aloud, “then where should we go?”

“I don’t know.”

A few stragglers burst from the tree, racing to catch up with the main fleet.

“But I think we’ll have time to figure it out.”

The monastery was louder than ever. Merchants from all corners of the continent were arriving to peddle their wares. Soldiers, their fight finished, celebrated loudly with their comrades-in-arms. Men and women from all parts of Fódlan danced and hugged and kissed and loved across the grounds. The war that had plagued the land for so many long years had finally come to a close.

“You think?”

But here it was quiet. The wind brushed gently through blades of grass. Birds nestled up snugly in their crude wooden homes. Bees calmly sailed between the blooming flowers. No soul disturbed these hills.

Only him, and Caspar.

“Yeah.”

As the sun dipped below the horizon, Caspar cradled Lin’s head in his hand.

“I do.”


End file.
